


Blue, Purple and Stitches

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AmeCan, Car Accidents, Fluff, Hospitalization, Hospitals, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 19:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12895449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A Heroic stunt puts him in the hospital but it's a win-win because the girl stays alive and he gets to watch Matthew play Nurse.





	Blue, Purple and Stitches

Alfred hates the Hospital,

  
It's a white and colourless room that reminds him of death and it's so silent you can hear your own heart beat in your ears America _hates_ it, so you can imagine he wasn't in a great mood when he woke up in a hospital bed, an IV hooked up to his arm and the slight _beep beep_ beep of his heart monitor driving him to the dark abyss of anxiousness and frustration.

  
Alfred slammed the call button in a rushed manner, he needed the nurse to get him out of here as soon as possible "Mr. Jones?" The nurse called "Uh yea h, in here!" What the hell? Of course she knew where he was "Ah, welcome back to consciousness Mr. Jones I'm your nurse, Amelia Sarachove" America smiled one simple question ringing in his head "What happened to me?" the blonde asked, he was covered in bruises and had a small stitch right above his left eyebrow, he felt no pain but he was a nation a super power to be exact that was normal.

  
"Oh" she sounded uncertain and twirled her amber hair "You were in quite the accident Mr. Jones" Alfred licked his lips to relieve some of the dryness "The story I was told is that you pushed a 9 year old girl out of the way of a oncoming truck that had ran a red light" Amelia put a hand over her heart "Very Heroic, if I say so myself Mr. Jones" she smiled at him and he couldn't help but feel triumphant, Because he was a hero.

  
"How's the girl?" America asked "She's absolutely fine, just a scraped knee which we put a bandaged on!" Sarachove laughed "also" he pondered his words "I'm not in any pain" she nodded "That mean the Morphine is working, when you came in you seemed pretty uncomfortable you had a a broken rib fractured wrist and you twisted your ankle. You had no organ damage which is ideal, not to mention you injuries are healing extraordinarily fast Mr. Jones" she sounded confused when she said that. "You should be out of here in only a few days"

  
Did she not know he was a nation?  
"I'm a....nation" he said slowly and nonchalantly and her brows raised in surprise "Okay? Uh..." She must not understand "Where's my brief case? I'll show you my ID" Blue eyes offered but green eyes refused "No no! I understand I was told that. It just caught me by surprise, I mean I'm nursing an immortal nation!" she squealed

  
The blonde was hardly listening anymore just nodding along when he saw fit he was just hit by a truck he's not in the most talkative mood "Oh and also We have called you emergency contact-" What? "Which one? ...Or who?" He asked rather loudly "Matthew Williams, he should be on his way" Thank God, Alfred doesn't think he can put up with Arthur's nagging, Not in his state.

  
America sinks In his covering , his headache is coming back on, he just wants to close his eyes "It's seems you'd like your rest Mr. Jones, I'll leave you alone now, sleep well." And Amelia is gone,  
he's tired he closes his blue eyes and he drifts away

When Alfred awakes his head is spinning and he groans "Hey, Al?" Alfred turns and groans again, he doesn't feel well "Hey? You okay?" He moans and fists the bed sheet his head is spinning "Alfred?! God dammit!" he feels a warm pressure on his hand and Alfred immediately calms down breathing deeply out of his mouth America peeks his blue eyes out from under his eyelids

  
Blue meets a beautiful pair of worried tired Violet eyes "Ma..ttie?" He breaths Matthew smiles "That's me" he sighs "The nurse told me what happened, that was a stunt you pulled Jones" The strawberry blonde massages the crown of Alfred's head lovingly a smitten expression on his face "Did I scare you?" Alfred asks with a smile and Matthew smiles back and pinches his ear between his fingers "What the hell kind of question is that? Of course you scared me" the super power winces

  
"Ow! Okay okay, sorry" he squeaks "I'm sorry" There's Silence and neither speak content with the affectionate aura that filled the room their fingers intertwined  
"Matt?"

  
"Ya?"

  
"I..I love you"

  
Matthew smiled cheeks dusted with a light pink blush

  
"I love you too" 

**Author's Note:**

> It isn't my best work I know, this is really shitty but I haven't written Hetalia in so long since my Crap nekotalia onsehots especially not Amecan so gimme a break I just needed fluffy Amecan 
> 
> Word count: 743


End file.
